Monosuccinimide derivatives have been used as additives in the sulfur vulcanization of rubber. Such monosuccinimide derivatives are disclosed as imparting anti-reversion and antifatigue properties in the rubber. See CA 96-483926/48, Sep. 20, 1996.
PCT/EP95/05177, International Publication Number WO 96/20246 discloses sulfur-vulcanized rubber compositions containing bis-succinimide compounds. Use of these bis-succinimide compounds impart antireversion and/or accelerating properties in the rubber.